Currently, the scooter has already become a main recreation utility applied by many children. The scooter is capable to be folded. Unfold the scooter for use, and fold it up for easy storage. The limiting plate is required to control the folding of the scooter. When the folding of the scooter is controlled by buttons, button shells are required to fix the buttons. At present, difficulties have been brought to the user due to the complicated structure and inconvenient operation of the control mechanism of the limiting plate and button shell.
With the prevalence of the scooter, scooter luggage has emerged currently, which integrates the luggage and scooter. Similarly because of the complicated structure and inconvenient operation of the control mechanism of the limiting plate and button shell, the complicated structure and inconvenient folding of the scooter luggage have brought difficulties to the user.
The current scooter luggage has the defect of being unable to change directions, which is inconvenient to use.